The Untold Story
by Nokawolf
Summary: Takes place before the movies. When a tragedy occurs that changes everything and Mohatu is left broken and useless, the Pride Lands are slowly dying. The Pride Landers debate whether or not he is truly the king that The Great Kings chose to rule the Pride Lands. (Suck at summaries but it is a good story!)
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Darkness._

Is that not what is before Dawn?

But why did this darkness seen different? It engulfed everything around it. No light shined, no flowers bloomed, no grass grew. It seemed desolate and cold like the many nights that I spent alone, wishing for some light to guide me.

_It scares me..._

This darkness was shadowy and smelled of death. An unforgiving glance into what was coming. It was becoming a hell all its own...But why? I had always loved the darkness. But now, it only brings me fear...

_Where is the dawn? Should it not have come by now? _

Something was coming for me. Its talons poised for the kill. Ready and willing to destroy everything like the sword of death had done so long ago. I could feel the stone cold paw coming for me, reaching for me. And all I could do was watch.

_Please...let their be light!_

The fear was cripling. How could all my courage leave me now when I needed it most. when everything I hold dear needed it most. I can't stand it, not anymore. There must be an answer!Why is this happening?!

_Why...I have lost all hope now...there is nothing but darkness..._

A light. It shines so bright. Its color warped with visions of death...Could this light be tainted as well? It shined brighter. Brighter. Brighter until I could stand it no more. But where is this light coming from? Its beauty unmatched. Could my prayer have been answered? Could this be my Dawn?

_Triumph..._

The darkness flees from this light. This must be my savior, this must be my god! It comes closer bringing a warmth I had never known. The color...it is becoming pure as him himself. But nowhere near as perfect. This must be Mwokozi wetu, this must be!

_Mwokozi wetu..._

A shining light. My Dawn. But something is wrong...I am not dead. This light that is engulfing me should only come after my final breath has been taken. Perhaps I did take my final breath? Perhaps when I rested my head on the moss covered ground, I had breathed my last breath. Perhaps my mate was crying over my body now, praying to Mwokozi wetu to bring me back...

_Voices..._

What are they saying? They are speaking amongst each other. I hear names. Names that are familiar. These voices, they are listing the names of my pride. One by one. _"Mohatu...". _My name! Why are they listing these names? Are they hunting us? Are they coming for us...Who are they?

_They come closer..._

They are coming closer to me. I can see that they are other wolves. Possibly Eastern? Maybe Northern? They are just figures. blurs. A paw. A white paw is coming closer. I watch as it comes closer to me. Then...

_Fire..._

Visions of orange whisps licking at the darkness appeared before me. They rose and engulfed everything, like fire always does. Its heat was not comforting. Not like the light. The embers rose and dissapeared into...the sky? Sky, but there was just darkness. How can there be a sky?

_Stars..._

Like white snow that has fallen on a black sheet. They shined so bright that I forgot about the fear that the fire brought me. I wanted to touch them. Were they really there? Where they truly stars? Or was it another trick? Another trick that the darkness was trying to make me believe.

_Red..._

The stars were gone! The light was gone. The fire was gone! All that was left was the darkness that I could not escape. The fear was returning again. The shadows were coming once more. There was no light to protect me from their grasp anymore. All I saw now where the glowing red eyes of whatever wanted me.

_Ragnarok..._

It can't be him. It can't! I have heard tales of Ragnarok, but I had never seen him. He was a demon, a death sentence, a murderer, a...a...a darkness.

_Future..._

Is this the future or is this hell? Is this what will become or have I done something that has offended The Great Kings. Why am I seeing visions of Ragnarok...why? I am scared once more. I am scared. I am...


	2. Chapter 1

A light penetrated through the cave opening making the king stir from his sleep. Mohatu's head was pounding and he could smell the familiar scent of blood. The battle yesterday had been hard on his pride. As he opened his eyes he realized that the ordeal that he had just went through was in fact a dream. He truly thought that his time had come and he was in the hands of Mwokozi wetu, the one true king. But he was wrong. He would think nothing more of the dream until it was too late.

He lifted up his head gently as to not disturb his sleeping mate, who's head was resting on his back. He looked back at her and smiled. He watched as her fur shined as it rose and fell with her steady breath. Her reddish fur made her unique, along with her cream markings and piercing green eyes. He pushed her head gently off of himself and rose to his paws to begin the day.

As he walked out of the cave that he called home, he closed his eyes to shut out the blinding light.

_"Darkness to Light...Just like my dream...", He thought to himself._

He bowed down to stretch his stiff back and yawned as he did so. His mind drifted off to Msichana. _"She is so happy and cares little for what others think of her. She loves to run through the plains without a care in the world.", _He thought to himself. He thought of how her eyes glistened as the yellow of the sun danced in the sea of green that were her eyes.

He shook away the thoughts and began walking toward his second in command's cave...whom also happened to be his brother. He and his brother had rescued this pride from the tyrant known as Lios a long time ago. To Mohatu it felt like ages ago, but in truth was only a year ago. Since then, they have been having difficulties with the neighboring prides, the Eastern Pride especially.

"Jamaa, are you awake?", He asked quietly as he looked into the dark abyss that was his cave. He preferred to rest in another cave in Pride Rock. A hidden cave that he and Mohatu had played in when they were younger.

He heard a grunting sound that he assumed was 'yes'. He smiled at that. His brother has never been an early riser, but has always been happy to have a high rank in the pride. But the higher the rank, the earlier you must rise to fulfill your duties.

The large male lion stepped out of the darkness and yawned. His cream fur and lanky frame made him look odd. His ribs showed, but not of starvation. No. But of how he naturally looked. He was naturally skinny. But don't be fooled by the near anorexic build of Jamaa, he was strong and fast. He could take on large wildebeest twice his size. His teal eyes brought everything together. They looked tired and worn from years of fighting for the little we had. But those tired eyes still shone with the same passion he had all those years ago.

"So...the Eastern border is where I patrol today?", he asked as he sat down to scratch behind his ears.

"Yes, also, I was wondering if you could take on Mkuu's training today. I have things I need to do", Mohatu replied.

"I guess...What was he learning last?"

"The usual"

"And that would be?..."

"He was learning hunting techniques for male lions"

"Ah, will that be all?"

"Yes, please do your duties for today brother"

Jamaa bowed before walking off to the Eastern border to do his patrol. Mohatu perked his ears when Mohatu heard someone coming towards him. As Mohatu turned to look toward the lion Mohatu smiled.

"Speak of the devil Mkuu!", Mohatu said playfully.

"Good morning dad! Are we going to train today or will mother take over my training again?", Mkuu asked as he pranced up to Mohatu.

"No, actually Jamaa will be taking over your training."

"Aww, but Jamaa is super mean!"

"Him being mean will make you want to finish your lessons faster, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, but if I get one little thing wrong then he will make me do it over and over and over again!"

"Then do it right the first time", Mohatu said as he playfully swatted the young lion on the head.

"Fine, but I expect you to train me tomorrow, we haven't had much time together ever since the Eastern Pride started acting up. I kinda miss you dad", Mkuu said and then he left to catch up with Jamaa.

Mohatu sighed. Ever since the Eastern Pride began making threats, he hadn't had time to be with his mate or his son. The Threats had begun about a month ago and were clearly getting worse and worse. The same message would come ,"Step down from the throne or we will take your lands by force". But that's all that would ever come. Just yesterday Mohatu and a small group of lionesses were attacked by the Eastern Pride. Of course we won, but, it was still a problem. They had promised to not cross our borders again yesterday, but he was still not taking any chances. That is why he had sent Jamaa, Mkuu and five other lionesses to patrol that border.

Mohatu began to make a list of the things that needed to be addressed today. The Spotted Hyena leader, Fisi, was growing impatient. Mohatu had caught the hyenas stealing food from the prides, an though was not illegal, was hated among all species. All creatures had to get their own food by either hunting or foraging, but stealing? It wasn't right. The hyenas of all creatures were skilled hunters, but were just lazy. Mohatu promised that yesterday he would bring them a proposal that would give them certain rights in the Pride Lands that the hyenas lacked at the time.

Then Mohatu thought of the striped hyena leader, Bwana. Bwana had his own land that was full of prey and water, yet he continued to hunt in Lion territory. Striped hyena territory was strictly in tembo kuvuka, or Elephant crossing. The territory was named because elephants and many other animals tend to cross through this area to get to the Pride Lands. This territory was full of easy prey, but Bwana still insisted that his clan hunt on Lion territory. Mohatu needed to talk with him today or risk destroying the balance.

Then there was the meeting with the Cheetah leader, Duma, and the Leopard leader, Chui. The leopard and Cheetah population in the Pride Lands has increased and they now ask for territory. The Leopards and Cheetahs have rights to hunt in any land they wish because their numbers are not as abundant as lions, hyenas, or even Wildebeest. A simple request that could be done wit a simple meeting.

As Mohatu walked around Pride Rock he noticed a lot more lionesses than there should be. He had sent five of them with Jamaa and Mkuu, yet none seem to have gone.

"Fedha, why did you not go with Jamaa and Mkuu? I told you to go with him along with oyur sisters", Mohatu asked angrily. The Eastern Pride could easily and willingly attack two lions, especially when one is older and the other young.

"Jamaa told us that you said we should stay here instead", Fedha replied quickly growing concerned.

"I said no such thing! Jamaa is a prideful idiot that believes he can take on any number of lions! That's why he asked you to stay! You should have known better Fedha!"

"I am sorry your Majesty, I should have known better", Fedha sad as she looked down shamefully.

Mohatu sighed suddenly feeling bad for yelling at Fedha. She was a good friend and hunter as well as being a loyal follower.

"MOHATU!"

Mohatu turned quickly to see another lioness that went by the name Huo yelling for him.

"What Huo? Whats wrong?", Mohatu asked quickly.

"I saw the Eastern Pride on our territory! They were heading the direction of Jamaa and Mkuu!", the lioness replied quickly.

Mohatu growled and called for the lionesses to follow him. The entire pride aside a few followed Mohatu. All of them were ready for another battle, but nothing would prepare them for what they were about to see.

Mohatu couldn't stop the what-ifs from going through his head. What if they killed Jamaa! What if they killed Mkuu! What if they kill both! Those thoughts only fueled him to go faster. The scent of Eastern lions grew stronger the closer he got to the reported sighting. Then he stopped and scented the air. Blood...He looked to his left and saw a small pool of blood. The what-ifs were returning once more. He raced in front of the pride and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was before him...

Earlier...

"Jamaa wait up!", Mkuu called ahead.

Jamaa stopped and looked back to see Mkuu running after him.

"Finally decided to show up eh?", Jamaa said as he continued.

"Yep!", Mkuu replied happily.

Jamaa smiled and then continued trotting. They were almost at the Eastern Border when he caught the fresh scent of Eastern Pride lions. He smelled at least three different smells, one of which was a male. He growled and then turned to Mkuu.

"Mkuu go home now and tell your father that Eastern lions have been on our territory!"

Mkuu nodded, turned, and ran home. Jamaa growled and began scenting the air again. He followed the scent deeper into his own territory. He stopped dead in his track when he realized that the scent he was following brought him right back to where he first caught the scent. They were following him...

ROAR!

Jamaa turned quickly only to see a large grey lion whack him to the ground. The lion pinned him and immediatly went for his throat. Jamaa attempted to fight back but then two more lionesses showed up, one of which was carrying a lifeless cub in its mouth. The cub was bloody and almot unrecognizable...Almost.

Jamaa was whacked again by the lion. Jamaa mustered up the strength to push the lion off of him and onto the floor. Jamaa growled and then lunged for the lioness with the cub but was knocked mid air to the ground by the other lioness. The lion got up agai nand watched as Jamaa fought for his life agains't the lioness. Jamaa was able to take a glance at the cub before being pulled back into the fight. The cub was Mkuu or atleast was Mkuu. It was clear from the broken body and the lifeless eyes that Mkuu had been intercepted by the Eastern lions and never made it back to Pride Rock.

"Die already!", the male roared.

Jamaa again tried to push the lioness off of him but the male joined in. Jamaa stood no chance against the male, let alone the male and the female. The lion had gone for his throat and clamped on while the lioness continued to rip him apart. Jamaa gasped frantically for air and then...black...


	3. Chapter 2

None of them would have ever thought that two lives would be taken today or would have thought that the murderers were the leaders of the Eastern Pride. This tragedy would shake the Pride Lands to its foundations and would shape the world that Mohatu's descendants would live in. Many see Mohatu as a wise and great king with an even greater heart. But what many never saw was what Mohatu had to go through to become this wise king. For Mohatu to become the king we all know, wars had to start and more innocent blood needed to be shed. This is the story I want to tell you. This, is the Untold Story.

What can you do when you find your son and your brother ripped apart in front of you? What can you do to make things right. All Mohatu could picture was their feeble attempts to survive the attack. Attempts that would only prolong the inevitable. Jamaa and Mkuu should have lived on. Mkuu should have become the next king and Jamaa should have lived to see his cubs born. But their lives needed to be taken. They needed to die for everything to fall into place. But that didn't mean that there deaths would be easy. In fact, their deaths would destroy the kingdom that Mohatu had created.

Mohatu dragged himself into the cave where he saw his mate. She was surrounded by other lioness as they tried to comfort her. Mohatu sighed and walked toward another corner of the cave to rest. It was roughly mid-day, Mohatu knew this when he saw that the sun was right above Pride Rock. He looked outside the cave and saw the beauty of the Pride Lands.

"_Everything is so...happy. Why do the Pride Lands not mourn for my son or my brother? Why do the Great Kings not cry?_", Mohatu thought to himself. It wasn't fair that everything went on. He understood that death was not avoidable. He understood that all must die and continue the Circle of Life. But it was harder than he could have ever imagined. He rested his weary head on the ground and closed his eyes. He needed time to clear his head. The Hyenas, leopards, and cheetahs would have to wait.

"Mohatu?", a soft voice beckoned. Huo nudged Mohatu until he lifted his head and looked at her.

"I'm really sorry to disturb you, but...Duma is here", Huo continued.

"Tell him to leave, I am in no mood to deal with those lanky animals", Mohatu said grumpily before curling up once more.

"As you wish", Huo said as she turned and walked outside of the cave.

Mohatu growled at himself. He should have been more aware. Maybe, if he had made sure the lionesses had gone, his son and his brother would still be alive. Maybe, if...

"Mohatu, are you alright?", Shetani asked. Mohatu looked at the pale lioness and sighed. Her eyes shone with sadness and worry. He couldn't even look at Jamaa's mate. Her swollen abdomen hung from her, giving away the tiny lives that grew inside, the lives Jamaa would never see.

"Mohatu?", she asked again.

"I'm alright Shetani. I just need time", Mohatu said as he looked away from the lioness. He could feel her emerald gaze burning into his soul. She pawed him once more and then walked away.

"We all need time Mohatu, but you need to be strong for all of us.", she said as she walked out of the den, most likely going to Jamaa's den.

He once more looked at his mate. She was sobbing and no amount of affection could heal her wounded heart. It finally made Mohatu break. He looked away just as tears began flowing down his face...

~Flash Back~

_"Are you ready for this Jamaa?", Mohatu said eagerly. They were about to challenge Lios for the throne and the land had destroyed. _

_"I was born ready!", Jamaa boasted as he ran forward running past the two young females that stood guard. They turned quickly, but not quickly enough to catch Jamaa._

_"Wait you idiot!", Kijivu called out. The grey lion ran toward the light one, pushing one of the lionesses out of the way. _

_Mohatu sighed and chased after them as well. He was behind the two lionesses that were chasing the other two rambunctious males._

_Kijivu and Jamaa have been good friends ever since they met in the Eastern Land, inseparable actually, always leaving Mohatu in the dust. _

_Kijivu looked back, turned sharply, and whacked one of the lionesses to the ground. The other, however, pounced on him and slammed him into the ground. They may have been young, but they were strong. The lionesses were both very pale, the palest either of them had ever seen, but not white. Both the lionesses looked identical, so Mohatu assumed they were twins. _

_Jamaa tackled the lioness off of Kijivu and threw her to the ground pinning her._

"_Go ahead! I can take these girls!", Jamaa said as he released the lioness and allowed it to run back to her sister._

_Mohatu nodded to Jamaa and then turned toward Pride Rock, Kijivu followed._

"_So…what are your names?", Jamaa said as he began side winding around the lionesses._

"_Shetani…Yours?", One of the lionesses replied._

"_Malaika", the other then replied._

"_Jamaa. So, Angel and Devil? Nice names. Do we really need to fight? I'd hate to hit a girl", Jamaa said cockily and then gave them a boyish grin._

"_You guys are the ones that attacked us if I recall. What do you have to say to that Romeo?", Shetani asked daringly._

_Jamaa stopped and bowed, "I apologize for that Shetani" He then smiled at Shetani._

"_Apology accepted Romeo", Shetani said bashfully._

_Malaika growled, "You better get out of here "Romeo" before you end up dead!"_

"_Only if my fair Devil comes with me!", Jamaa boasted as he rose back and began walking toward Shetani._

"_Eh…um, sure…", Shetani said shyly when Jamaa got nearly a paws length away from her face._

"_Oh come one Shetani!", Malaika growled and lunged at Jamaa._

_Jamaa turned and whacked her to the ground. He smiled proudly over the lioness as she looked up at him with sheer anger burning in her heart. Shetani simply watched her sister on the ground._

"_I think it's kind of ironic that your name means Angel and you're a jerk, and that Shetani's name means Devil and she is an Angel. What's up with that?", Jamaa laughed and then turned to Shetani once more smiling cockily._

_Elsewhere…_

"_Do you think Jamaa will be okay with the two lionesses?", Mohatu asked as they stalked through the Pride Lands toward Pride Rock._

"_I bet he already has them drooling with hearts in their eyes! Come on Mohatu, you know your brother! He's fine!", Kijivu stated as they finally arrived at Pride Rock. _

_Like the thought, Pride Rock was lifeless. The smell of death rose from the cracks in the ground._

"_Geez! What did this guy do to this place?", Kijivu asked_

"_Who knows?", Mohatu replied as they walked up Pride Rock._

_When they finally made it to the entrance of the cave, they looked in. They saw absolutely nothing. No rocks, no lions, no walls, no floor, no nothing, just, black…_

"_Should we go in?", Kijivu asked Mohatu as he peered into the abyss._

"_Yeah, when elephants fly over my head, then I will go in there", Mohatu scoffed._

"_I'm going in…wish me luck!", Kijivu said as he walked toward the entrance._

"_You're crazy!", Mohatu said as he began to panic. "Was Kijivu actually going to walk into nothing?", Mohatu thought to himself._

_Kijivu walked closer to the dark cave. _

_He put a paw in and looked around, nothing._

_Finally he walked in. Mohatu watched as his tail disappeared in the abyss._

_That's when he heard the blood curdling scream…_

"Mohatu?", Msichana called her mate.

Mohatu hadn't realized that the pride had left the cave. All who was there was Msichana and him.

"Yes Msichana?", Mohatu said as he refocused into reality.

"Are you ok? You haven't really been talking.", Msichana asked Mohatu.

"Yes, I'm ok, are you?", Mohatu asked as he got up and nuzzled his mate. He lied down beside her and yawned. He was exhausted, but he didn't really know why.

"I miss him…", Msichana said and then looked away from Mohatu.

Mohatu's heart broke. It was hard enough being the first to discover the bodies, but to see his mate so…broken…it hurt him more than he could have ever imagined.

"I know you do, we all do", Mohatu said as he groomed Msichana in an attempt to soothe her pain. But no amount of comfort could calm her.

The images of when he first saw Msichana came back. He was young, a teenager, when he had first met her. They had bumped into each other on a hunt, literally. They hated each other at first, but being betrothed tends to fix that.

Mohatu shook away the memory. The once fearless and proud lionesses lay here anguish and he could do nothing to help her.

"I need to go arrange the hunting party, please excuse me", Msichana said as she got up quickly and walked out of the den.

Mohatu watched her walk away and then sighed. He had no will power to get up and do anything. He knew he would have to eventually, but not just yet, not today.

"_How could he do this to us…Why would he do this to us? What happened to him in that cave, what did Lios do to him, if It was Lios at all_", Mohatu thought to himself. He knew that it was Kijivu who had killed Jamaa. He just didn't know what to say to the rest of the pride. If they knew that the king of the Eastern Pride had killed Jamaa and Mkuu, they would force Mohatu into a war he didn't want to fight. He still had blind hope that Kijivu would change, that this endless battle would not take any more lives. But it had…

"_I guess one life wasn't enough for Kijivu. He had to take two more…why?", Mohatu thought._

Mohatu growled. He was angry with himself. "How could I let that monster live after what he did to…", Mohatu whispered to himself.

"_Why couldn't I end it right there when I had the chance? Why was I a coward?!"_

"_Why?..."_


End file.
